La preuve
by redanneflint
Summary: Il lui fallait bien ça à Harry... pour qu'il l'accepte. Merci Zakath Nath pour la beta lecture.


**Auteur : **RedAnneFlint

**Titre : **La preuve

**Genre** : du classique, du plausible, du bateau…

**Rating** : Pour tout le monde : K

**Disclaimer** : Je dis pas que JK Rowling aurait pu l'écrire mais ce sont ses personnages

**Résumé** : heu…bla bla bla

**Note** : ceci est ma toute première fic, un essai, une tentative… j'en ai écrit deux autres en réponse à un défi (qui étaient les premières du genre) que je publierai plus tard… dès que j'aurais confirmation que tout s'est bien passé (ce qui n'est pas gagné)

**La preuve**

Harry regardait, perplexe, le souvenir tomber du flacon dans la pensine. Dumbledore le lui avait fait parvenir, en post-hume, par un intermédiaire anonyme. Le mot qui accompagnait le flacon, reçu par hibou quelques jours auparavant, ne permettait pas d'espérer la survivance du grand homme :

« Voici la preuve. Dumbledore me l'a confiée il y un an environ, présageant ce qui allait advenir. J'avais pour consigne de vous le faire parvenir après sa mort. »

Harry fit tourner la substance avec sa baguette puis se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez l'effleure. Il ressenti alors cette impression familière de chute, jusqu'à se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur, face à celui-ci.

Il s'y était plus ou moins attendu, mais le voir là, debout devant le perchoir de Fumseck, caressant le cou du phénix, lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et son cœur se serrer au point de lui faire mal. Il murmura, un peu malgré lui, « monsieur… ». Alors Dumbledore tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda. Harry cru un instant que le vieil homme l'avait entendu, il se ressaisit rapidement en l'entendant dire « entrez » en s'adressant à la personne qui avait frappé à la porte. Cette seconde avait suffit à affoler totalement son cœur et cela ne se calma pas quand il vit Rogue apparaître. Sa rage se réveilla instantanément.

Dumbledore prit place derrière son bureau et invita Rogue à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuil de l'autre côté du meuble. Une tension émanait du professeur, il semblait presque mal à l'aise. La curiosité s'éveilla en Harry. Rogue semblait hésiter, il prit finalement place. Après quelques instants de silence, il déclara :

« J'ai commis une erreur, une grave erreur. L'attention d'Harry s'intensifia. Le directeur ne montrait aucune surprise mais ses yeux traduisaient son attention. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et encouragea Rogue a poursuivre d'un signe de tête :

— Narcissa Malefoy s'est présentée chez moi hier soir, accompagnée de sa sœur, Bellatrix. Elle est venue me demander de l'aide. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié une mission à Drago, une mission dangereuse à laquelle lui-même aurait échoué. Une mission secrète, connue uniquement de Narcissa et de Bellatrix. J'ai cherché à en savoir plus, j'ai fini par comprendre mais trop tard. Je m'étais déjà engagé à accomplir la mission s'il échouait … avec le serment inviolable. Je n'avais pas imaginé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse confier une tache d'une telle envergure à un gamin, c'était perdu d'avance mais c'est exactement pour ça qu'il l'a fait. Il voulait punir Lucius pour son échec au ministère. Un silence lourd s'installa.

— je pense comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

— je ne veux pas faire ça! Je préfère mourir »

Harry avait également compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il savait aujourd'hui quelle était la mission de Drago : tuer Dumbledore. Hors le Serpentard n'en avait pas eu le courage ce soir maudit en haut de la tour, face à un homme qu'il avait désarmé. Tout aurait pu être différent si Rogue n'était pas arrivé à ce moment précis. Lui qui, malgré les supplications d'un homme affaibli, à terre ou presque, avait exprimé une telle haine dans ses yeux au moment où il avait prononcé ces mots terribles. Il jouait décidément bien la comédie, ce lâche!

Le silence entre les hommes se prolongeait, alors que Dumbledore était plongé dans ses réflexions. Il reprit finalement la conversation :

« Il va falloir respecter votre engagement Severus. Il continua avant que l'intéressé n'ait pu répliquer : nous avons trop besoin de vos services. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dumbledore était bien en train de demander à Rogue de le tuer!

—je ne peux pas faire ça, je refuse! »

Harry, aux vues des événements passés, fut surpris par cette réponse.

« J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas d'alternative : Drago doit rester innocent, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il est manipulé par Voldemort, il ne doit pas atteindre son but. Vous devrez le surveiller, il vous fait confiance. Il faudra découvrir comment il compte s'y prendre, et le devancer. »

Il dit ceci en le regardant par dessus ses verres en demi-lune, d'une voix où ne perçait aucune colère mais d'un ton sans réplique. Il semblait tellement calme qu'on n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il était en train de programmer son propre meurtre. Les mâchoires serrées de Rogue trahissaient sa nervosité. Dumbledore reprit:

« Il faudra le protéger, il aura failli à sa mission. Vous serez alors le mieux placé.

— on peut l'empêcher simplement de l'accomplir.

— Et vous laisser mourir… Je sais que vous ne craignez pas la mort mais c'est hors de question. Vous avez un rôle essentiel, le plus important peut-être et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

— Je ne peux pas vous laissez vous sacrifier, vous êtes le seul capable de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le seul qu'il ait jamais craint.

— Je suis vieux, Severus. Vieux et affaibli. Le sort que contenait la bague m'a profondément affecté, vous avez pu le constater. Il faut gagner du temps, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant de disparaître et il me faut préparer Harry.

—Potter? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ? Vous ne compter pas sur lui tout de même, il est totalement incapable d'affronter un sorcier d'une telle puissance, il ne peut pas se concentrer plus de trois minutes.

Harry grogna « qu'est-ce que t'en sais Servilus? », sentant malgré tout la nervosité l'envahir au poids de sa «mission ». Dumbledore continua :

—j'ai totalement confiance en Harry. Il rajouta devant l'air plus que dubitatif de son interlocuteur : j'ai autant confiance en lui qu'en vous.» Rogue ne paru pas convaincu mais il ne pu rien répondre…

« Vous savez que je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Par cet acte vous obtiendrez auprès de Voldemort une reconnaissance sans conteste. Vous serez le plus légitime mangemort, le plus fidèle, définitivement débarrassé de tous soupçons, ceux-là même qui pèsent sur vous actuellement. Vous êtes observé c'est évident : Peter détaché auprès de vous, le secret maintenu sur la mission de Drago, les accusations de Bellatrix, qui peut être très persuasive… Il faut maintenir votre couverture, à tous prix. Il est absolument essentiel que vous soyez mis au courant des projets de Voldemort, que vous puissiez agir au bon moment.

—L'Ordre s'opposera à ce plan. »

Sa nervosité était visible, il semblait sentir ses arguments s'effilocher.

« L'Ordre ne sera pas mis au courant. Il faut maintenir le secret sur nos projets, il ne peut en être autrement. Ils bouleverseraient complètement la donne s'ils savaient ce qui doit arriver, ils ne doivent pas intervenir. Ça restera entre vous et moi.

—Comment pourrais-je leur être encore utile ? Ils ne me feront plus confiance. »

Il était déstabilisé.

« L'essentiel aujourd'hui c'est que vous puissiez agir au bon moment, et il viendra bientôt, j'en suis persuadé. Maintenez la confiance de Voldemort et vous pourrez influencer le cours des choses. »

Harry n'avait jamais vu Rogue dans cet état. Il semblait à la limite d'exploser, une lueur d'effroi dans les yeux, le visage décomposé il hurla presque :

—NON ! »

Dumbledore répliqua sèchement :

« Ce sont mes ordres Séverus! Il reprit, plus doucement : faites moi confiance. Ma vie sacrifiée n'est rien comte tenu de l'enjeu. »

Rogue, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs, se leva brutalement et sortit en claquant la porte.

« Je suis désolé de vous demander ça Severus; il vous faudra du courage, mais je sais que vous n'en manquez pas. »

Harry se sentit quitter le souvenir pour revenir à la réalité.

C'était donc ainsi que les choses s'étaient déroulées. La mort de Dumbledore était prévue, calculée. Il avait même choisi son meurtrier. Cette hypothèse était invraisemblable aux yeux de Harry qui avait concentré toute sa haine sur son ancien professeur. Pourtant la preuve, il venait de la voir. Rogue ne voulait pas tuer Dumbledore. Harry, encore sous le choc de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, était tiraillé dans ses sentiments : il considérait son ancien professeur comme responsable des événements. Il s'était engagé sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il était aussi à l'origine des meurtres de ses parents et de Sirius, du moins continuait-il de s'en persuader. Ce bonhomme avait toujours été détestable.

Cependant, il devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient apparemment dans le même camp.


End file.
